Duo's revenge on Star Kindler!
by Blink Falcon
Summary: I got it up Star! This is a fic about Duo getting revenge on Star Kindler for how she always messes with him! Please read her stories their great and you must read "Always and Forever" and her others to understand this!


Duo's revenge on Star Kindler

Duo's revenge on Star Kindler!

Author's Notes: This is dedicated to my good friend and fellow writer Star Kindler (check out her stuff).In what seems all her stories she's fucked with my Duo so now it's time to get some revenge, LITERARY style!Well I warned you it was coming Star. So without further delay, time for revenge! And as always, ENJOY!

It was about 6:30'ish on a Wednesday night, and Star Kindler sat at her computer typing away at yet another GW fanfic she waswriting, hoping to post it that night.As usual, she was totally messing with Duo, and currently was deciding whether to kill him yet, or mess with him even more when suddenly a voice came loudly from her computer speakers, "How about you DON'T fuck with me!"Star jumped from her chair, screaming loudly as Duo's voice came harshly at her.

"What the fuck?Who's there, how are you messing with my comp!" Just then Duo's lovely face appeared on the screen, his beautifulbrown hair cascading down his face and back, and his wonderful eyes staring brightly at her, the lust for revenge almost making them glow red.

"You know who it is Star, and you know why I'm here.You've killed me for the last time, now it's my turn!"At this comment Star screamed and tried to run out of the room, but the door slammed shut and locked, the windows locked and the computer screen begin to glow brightly.Duo steeped from the monitor, his beautiful body steeping easily through the threshold and into the real world.

Star pleaded with the electronic persona of Duo to no avail, "Please Duo I'm so sorry!I was just writing stories, please just don't hurt me!" Star was desperately pleading, down on her knees crying as Duo approached her with a smirk on his face.

"AAAH!" Star screamed as Duo grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her up.He stared her straight in the face, his eyes piercing deeply into her mind, as if reading her very thoughts.

"Don't even try screaming, it didn't work for me when you had Steven rape me, or Wufei shoot me! HUH? How's it feel to have your creation come back at you, to have revenge sought after you like a blood thirsty dog after it's prey! It's time you learn!" And with that Duo raised his fist preparing to lay waste to the writer, "And one more thing," Star looked up at him, "I'm not weak like you show me, and it's time I show you!" And then it was on!Duo slammed his fist into her face sending her flying across the room crashing roughly into her desk!The hair he had been holding ripped straight from her head and Duo dropped it disgusted on the ground.

"Please Duo! Please don't kill me! I promise I'll never do-" Star was cut short as Duo's foot landed squarely in her jaw, cracking it and sending blood and several teeth flying across the room.

"Hah, you'll never talk about your stories any more now huh?Now about this typing…" Duo trailed off as a sickening crunch came from Star's hand, which was now squarely under his boot!Star screamed in pain, regretting everything she wrote, and wishing that this was all just some horrible dream, but as her hands shattered under the electronic emanation she realized it was real, TOO real!

"Now to finish you off." Duo brought his face close to Star's tear stained and bloody face as he drew a switchblade, the same one Steven had used……

Star screamed as she knew what was about to happen! 

(This is going under PG-13 rating so next part is censored sorry!)

Duo steeped back satisfied as Star cried, she just wanted it to end, and then it did as Duo suddenly shoved the knife deep into her chest, ensuring she would never mess with him again!

Well, I was a bit mean, but I told her I would be. Questions? Comments? Please review, and Read Star's stories, their pretty good even if they DO mess with my Duo!Anyways, don't worry Star, still Luv ya!


End file.
